


got a bad desire

by rockinhamburger



Series: you cool my desire [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lots of sex basically, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: Privately, Patrick has long suspected that the people around him and the people in every movie and TV show about sex were exaggerating when they couldn’t seem to get enough of it, sometimes couldn’t even stay faithful to partners over it. He couldn’t relate at all to his friends and classmates when they began talking about sex endlessly, and he’d had none of the curiosity about girls that they did...The fuss is starting to make sense. His desire for David is so strong it feels like an actual entity.Or, Patrick's journey of abandoning himself to uncontrolled desire.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: you cool my desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187933
Comments: 58
Kudos: 466
Collections: David & Patrick Schmoop’s Creek





	got a bad desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> First of all, I need to give so much acknowledgement and heartfelt thanks to **musictoyourlips** here on AO3 for providing invaluable beta skills, complete with encouragement, proofreading, and emoji suggestions! Thank you X infinity for your time and generosity! <3333
> 
> Second of all, this is PWLP (porn with light plot). This is a first for me: posting 7k words of what is essentially just porn. Please observe the warnings above for things that may not be your jam. And if those are not warnings but enticements for you, then enjoy!
> 
> Ciao.

On their second date, after Patrick pulls up outside the motel to drop David off, their goodnight kiss is not nearly as chaste as their first. David’s confident, smooth kisses get Patrick hard so quickly he nearly gasps into David’s mouth. David’s mouth dragging along his jaw makes Patrick feel out of control. His big, warm hands on Patrick’s shoulders, neck, and at the small of his back are so charged Patrick wonders if he’ll be able to see scorch marks later.

There are sounds trying to force their way out from a pleasure he has no prior concept of, and he finds that he is completely unable to stop himself from emitting a gasp and a bitten-off moan in the haze of his arousal.

When they break apart, breathing hard, David’s eyes on him are so hot and intense Patrick shivers. If _kissing_ feels this good…

David pulls away, nodding regretfully toward the car door. Their final parting kiss is restrained except for the very end when David scrapes his teeth over Patrick’s lower lip and breathes, “Good night.”

Patrick’s vision whites out for several seconds.

When Patrick gets home, he goes straight for the bathroom, not wanting to be interrupted by Ray bursting through his bedroom door for something. He leans up against the door and undoes his pants quickly, reaching inside to give himself a handful of shaky, desperate pulls before he’s coming hard, biting down on his lip so he won’t be heard.

Despite how good the orgasm was, Patrick can’t sleep when he settles in bed after washing up. 

Privately, Patrick has long suspected that the people around him and the people in every movie and TV show about sex were exaggerating when they couldn’t seem to get enough of it, sometimes couldn’t even stay faithful to partners over it. He couldn’t relate at all to his friends and classmates when they began talking about sex endlessly, and he’d had none of the curiosity about girls that they did.

His first inklings of curiosity came when he met Rachel in eighth grade. They had English and Science together, and they quickly became best friends and eventually a couple. When they started having sex in junior year, it was nice. The sex felt good, but it just wasn’t earth-shattering like he’d imagined it would be based on all the fuss.

The fuss is starting to make sense. His desire for David is so strong it feels like an actual entity.

And yet, coupled with that understanding is a devastating realization. He wouldn’t be here discovering what a kiss is supposed to feel like if he hadn’t broken off the engagement. He was going to marry Rachel, content with having nice but muted sex that didn’t feel like anyone described because he didn’t know the difference a partner he’s attracted to would make.

And if he hadn’t stopped here in Schitt’s Creek, at Ray’s during his one-week stint using his house as a Bed and Breakfast (albeit one with a single room), how long would he have gone on denying this part of himself?

Moreover, if he hadn’t stopped in Schitt’s Creek, he would never have met David. Patrick would not have met the person who has made everything click for him.

It all seems so terrifyingly arbitrary all of a sudden.

He tries to put it out of his mind and get some sleep, but it’s difficult. He tosses and turns all night, returning over and over again to the fact that he could have stopped in Elmdale instead or driven right on by.

Meeting David was pure fucking luck, and how scary is that?

-

The first time it happens, Patrick incorrectly assumes it’s just a very humiliating but one-time thing.

Finally alone in Stevie’s apartment, Patrick lets David push him back against the pillows, his nerves alight. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die of arousal as David slides Patrick’s shirt and sweater over his head and his pants and boxer briefs down and off in a series of very smooth movements that don’t look the least bit awkward.

David sits back and looks at him, rakes his eyes slowly over Patrick where he’s spread out, trying not to look as nervous as he feels. Patrick’s pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust over the hungry expression on David’s face.

David says “one sec” and slinks off the bed, joining him again a few moments later with a small squeeze bottle of lubricant in his hand. Patrick stares, ridiculously turned on, as a fully-clothed David curls around him from the side, takes a generous amount of lube, and wraps his big, warm hand around Patrick’s rock-hard dick. Then David pulls the foreskin back and tightens his grip as he slides up and down. It’s an achingly slow pace, and he gives Patrick’s cock three unbelievably sensual pumps, all while muttering softly in Patrick’s ear, “Mmm, you look so good, Patrick. You smell so good,” and Patrick comes.

It happens so quickly he only has time to wildly grab David’s biceps, and then he throws his head back, writhing and moaning with pleasure.

Patrick lies there, eyes clenched shut, for a few long moments, bizarrely thinking that if he doesn’t move then it just didn’t happen. But he’s so embarrassed that he quickly groans, turns over, and buries his face into the nearest pillow. Did he seriously come in, what, 5 seconds?

“Patrick,” David breathes right by his ear. He feels David’s hand on his back, rubbing smoothly.

Patrick shakes his head vigorously, face still buried in the pillow. “Oh my god,” he moans, mortified.

But he can’t hide forever.

He peeks out, and finds David smiling sweetly at him, not a hint of laughter in his expression. “Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey,” David says.

“Can we pretend I lasted a respectable 30 seconds?” he asks, insides squirming with discomfort but still reaching for a joke automatically.

“Of course.” David kisses him. “You know I don’t mind in the slightest, right? That was really fucking hot.”

Patrick shakes his head, smiling even through his continued embarrassment at the smug expression on David’s face. Then he knocks David, who’s laughing breathlessly, onto his back and pulls David’s shirt and sweater off, putting them aside gently, and finally removing David’s jeans and boxer briefs.

David’s cock is… quite a sight to behold. Long and thick. Circumcised. He’s felt it through David’s clothes during makeout sessions behind the curtain at the store, when their hips have sought one another out, but Patrick had no point of reference for how big David’s dick would be based solely on that. It’s the first hard cock he’s ever seen in person, and Patrick can’t help but think that David’s set a very high standard.

“Wow,” he blurts out. He groans light-heartedly as David’s expression turns smug again. “Oh no,” he deadpans. “Your ego doesn’t need any encouragement.”

“Sure it does,” David laughs. “It needs so much encouragement. Like, if you just so happened to stroke it, maybe tease it a little…”

Patrick hides his smile in David’s mouth and decides it’s time to make up for his less than stellar performance. He uses David’s lube to slick up his hand and gets started jacking David off, stroking nice and slow like David was doing for him. David inhales sharply, and Patrick thrills when David slides one hand around Patrick’s shoulder, like he needs to hold on.

“Mmm.” David’s other hand settles on the space between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, and he thrusts into Patrick’s grip. “Oh, that’s very nice. Ego’s loving that. Definitely feel free to keep on giving it your attention.”

“Oh my god,” Patrick snickers.

David snickers, too, but his breath hitches when Patrick rubs his thumb over the head of David’s cock. Curiously, Patrick rolls David’s balls in his free hand, trying out things he does for himself that feel good, and David moans. It’s a really good sound that Patrick wants to hear again immediately.

“What about this?” Patrick teases, stroking from root to tip. “Is this doing anything for your ego?”

David huffs out a laugh. “Tough to say,” he gasps, hips twitching, “maybe do it again a bunch of times, pick up the pace a little, and I’ll let you know?”

If Patrick hadn’t already come (ridiculously, embarrassingly fast), these words might have made it happen. There’s something very very sexy about David telling him what to do. “Oh, like this?” he asks silkily, diligently picking up the pace of his strokes and leaning in close so he can smell David’s aftershave. David bites his lip, looking down at where Patrick’s stroking him, and says, “mhmmmm,” and the sound of that and David’s scent is hot enough that he wonders if he can possibly get hard again this quickly.

Patrick starts to pump him hard and fast, and David moans again and says, “yeah, like that, _fuck_ ,” and Patrick’s jaw clicks as he swallows and slides his nose along David’s throat.

He’s actually getting hard again.

“God, you’re - you’re so sexy,” Patrick rasps out, not letting up as David starts to let out these hot little moans, his hands like warm butter all over Patrick’s skin and muscle. David spreads his legs a bit wider and Patrick crowds in, stroking and kissing David and letting out a strangled sound as David’s teeth sink into his bottom lip and David groans against his mouth. Patrick leans back and holds David down with one hand on his shoulder to get better leverage, stroking David harder and faster, gaze flitting urgently between watching David bite his lip and watching the head of David’s cock slide through the ring of Patrick’s fist around him.

“That’s it, that’s perfect - don’t stop, Patrick, please,” David begs, tossing his head back and clenching his hands around the backs of Patrick’s thighs. Patrick keeps his grip hard and hot and fast like David needs, and watches a little enviously as David seems to instinctively luxuriate in how good it feels. He seems so comfortable accepting pleasure and seeking it out, hovering happily a few miles off from the finish line like there’s no hurry at all.

Patrick keeps his hand moving fast and steady, breathing hard from exertion, ignoring how his hand is starting to cramp. After long minutes of slick, frantic stroking, David gasps and his muscles seize up. His hands clench tight around Patrick’s ass cheeks, and then David is coming over Patrick’s fingers with a cry that lights Patrick up.

He made David look and sound like that, made David feel that good.

David sags back into the mattress, muscles instantly relaxing. He pulls Patrick in and rubs his face along Patrick’s cheek, sighing happily. “Damn, Patrick,” he hums.

Patrick grins and wraps himself around David, letting out his own happy sigh.

But now that David’s been taken care of, the embarrassment is trickling back in. The fact that he made David come is a good enough feeling that it mostly crowds out the negative thoughts starting to creep in. Getting to see David’s face in the throes of an orgasm is much more worthy of his attention than how quickly he came, which he’s going to chalk up to first-time jitters and anticipation of sex with David.

But a few hours later, after they’ve washed up and crawled into the bed, David says, “do you wanna fuck my thighs?” and Patrick moans and nervously but eagerly slides his cock between David’s lubed thighs. 

David squeezes tight around Patrick, who gets about 10 good thrusts in before his orgasm is suddenly right there. Patrick stops thrusting abruptly, but it’s too late and he shoots his come between David’s thighs, groaning from pleasure and disappointment at once. “Sorry! Fuck, sorry!” he gasps into the nape of David’s neck as the aftershocks course through him.

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” David turns over and kisses him, smiling just as sweetly as before but also a touch mischievously. “I really don’t think you understand how flattering this is for me.” Patrick shakes his head, amusement winning out over mortification for the moment. But David continues, “Also, like, it doesn’t matter to me at all how long you last. Please don’t worry about putting on some show for me, okay? I really like what we’re doing.”

These sweet words and the fondness Patrick feels for the man who’s said them go a long way toward making him put his embarrassment about the matter to the side. Plus, it’s his turn to let David fuck his thighs.

The third time it happens, they’re in the back of Patrick’s car, which is parked on an abandoned trail on the outskirts of town. Patrick’s straddling David on the middle seat, and while it’s not the most comfortable location for this, they’re both desperate to come again.

Their clothes are on just in case they’re discovered and need to hastily cover up. Patrick’s straddling David, holding on to the back of the seat with one hand, his other hand around David’s smooth cock. David has one hand around Patrick’s dick while his other is deftly unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt and stroking over the revealed skin. Patrick is trembling. David’s touch feels so good he’s actually shaking.

Then David leans down to get his mouth around one of Patrick’s nipples. He hums and drags his tongue slowly over the nub until Patrick feels it harden in David’s mouth, and then David blows a cool breath over it, and that’s literally all it takes.

Patrick’s orgasm slams into him, and he hears David’s “oh” of surprise as he’s shaking apart in David’s arms, coming hard over David’s fist with his forehead pressed tightly to David’s collar. His face prickles hot with humiliation when he comes down, when he realizes that he just came again within about one minute of David touching him.

“Oh my god,” Patrick groans, pulling away to slide off David’s lap and into the back seat on the right side of the car. David doesn’t let go of Patrick’s lower back, which means he sort of follows Patrick, turning sideways in the middle seat.

David hovers close, looking uncertain. “Patrick? Are you okay?”

Patrick rubs at his eyes, can’t bring himself to look at David from the ballooning shame that’s making him squirm. “I don’t know. I - I’m sorry, I’ll make you come in a minute, I’m just… I don’t know, I think I’m…?” he trails off, not wanting to admit how embarrassed he is even though it must be painfully obvious to David.

David’s brow furrows. “Hey, that’s not - I’m not angling for an orgasm here. You just… you seem really upset, and I’m not sure I understand why?”

“You’re not sure why,” Patrick echoes dully, “I’d be upset about lasting for… an average of a minute when we have sex? I don’t get it - this has never been a problem for me before, I’ve always been able to hold off for a while, and suddenly it’s like I’m a teenager all over again. I want to be able to focus on enjoying this with you, and instead I’m sitting in the backseat of my car and having a meltdown because I can’t get through a handjob without coming immediately. Seems like a problem, David.”

David blows out a slow breath. “Okay, there was… a lot in that, let me…” David’s quiet as he obviously considers what Patrick’s said. “Well, first of all, this is our third time having sex, so. That’s not a good sample size to pull from, right? It’s just anecdotal at this point. And like…” David seems to hesitate, clearly wondering if he should say whatever he’s thinking. But David’s been a brave and forward person from the beginning, so naturally it’s only a few moments before he goes for it. “This is pretty new and different for you, right? Sex with a guy?”

“Huh,” says Patrick, and fuck that makes so much sense. Why didn’t he connect those very obvious dots? “Uh, yeah, it’s actually mind-blowingly different with you. It’s never felt like this before.” Patrick spots David trying not to smile smugly again, and he huffs out a laugh. “You know, that’s not a comment on your sexual prowess, so much as a reflection of my inexperience.”

“Okay, but, I did make you come in under a minute?” David counters, eyebrows raised and mouth cocked in a teasing smile. He strokes a soothing hand along Patrick’s knee as he says it, though, like he’s afraid the joke might be going too far, might hurt his feelings. But Patrick likes that they can tease each other, likes the idea that they can laugh and joke about sex. He doesn’t want to be taking sex so seriously, not when he’s finally getting to have the full experience of how astoundingly good it is.

Sex really can feel _this_ good and _this_ fun. It’s incredible.

Well, when he’s not coming too fast.

“Thank you, David,” he says, joining their hands together.

“For what?” David asks, and it’s like their first kiss all over again. 

“I’m just… really glad I’m doing this with you. You’re patient and understanding, and you’re not making me feel like an idiot. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be like this if I was experiencing all of it with some guy at a bar or off an app. You’re being so… attentive and considerate.”

David waves away these words like he’s allergic. “Oh my god, that is literally the least a person should do. Yeah, there are a lot of guys out there that would push or judge, or make you feel like an idiot, but don’t let that make you think basic human decency is special. Please don’t thank me for doing the bare minimum.”

Patrick’s not sure it’s possible to like David any more than he already does, but these words are testing it. It’s far too early for anything stronger than his intense and strong feelings for David, so he tries to show how he feels with a kiss of gratitude, since David’s clearly not going to accept a verbal thanks.

-

It keeps happening, over and over again.

It happens that time in the motel bathroom when David’s family is out for the evening. It happens a few times in the back of the shop after closing. It also happens whenever they’re in Patrick’s bedroom while Ray’s out for the evening, or at night if they feel up to risking it. The first time Patrick gave David a blow job, the combination of eroticism and nerves made Patrick come in the middle of it. It was difficult to believe David’s assurance about how very hot it was.

David’s always patient and sweet about it. Patrick tries each time not to sulk or wither away from embarrassment, to gamefully turn the situation around and ensure that David gets to come so that Patrick’s issue doesn’t dampen the experience for him.

But every time it happens, Patrick feels a little more of his carefully tended control being stripped from him. It doesn’t help Patrick’s confidence that David, in contrast, appears to be in no rush to come. It’s not that he’s timing David or anything, but it seems to take him at least 10 minutes, sometimes longer. Not that David’s stamina is a bad thing; Patrick loves being able to take his time and get David off with his hands and his mouth, to watch David gradually lose himself and get greedy and rough with Patrick’s body the closer he gets to coming. Still, it’s hard to avoid comparisons.

One night while Ray’s out, the slow building of tension finally breaks.

David strips Patrick and slides down on the bed until he’s stroking Patrick’s flushed cock, his mouth just a few inches away. There’s a condom in one of David’s hands, and any moment now he’s going to put it on Patrick’s cock and then put Patrick’s cock in his mouth. The promise that David’s mouth will soon be on him is making Patrick groan and clench his hands around fistfuls of the pillow above his head. David’s pressing kisses and stinging bites to Patrick’s hips and inner thighs, and Patrick is so fucking hard it hurts. David pauses to rip open the condom and absently strokes him a few times as he does.

“David,” Patrick moans. The condom isn’t even on yet, and suddenly there are alarm bells ringing in his head as he realizes he’s about to come. Patrick sits up and says, in a rush, “Oh, I’m gonna come! Oh god, fuck!” but, as usual, it’s too late.

David milks him with his hand and presses his face into the jut of Patrick’s hip with a groan. “Fuck that’s hot,” David moans.

But it’s not hot. David didn’t even have a chance to put the condom on! Patrick sits up and leans back against the headboard, covering his lap with the comforter and his face with his hands. He can feel his eyes prickling with frustrated tears. “Fuck,” Patrick grits out through his hands. The humiliation worming itself through him is starting to feel very familiar; maybe he’ll develop some kind of pavlovian response to it and it’ll become a turn on for him. It would be nice if something good came out of this.

“Patrick?” When Patrick reluctantly lowers his hands, David has rearranged himself so that he’s sitting with his legs crossed, facing Patrick.

David looks tentative and disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick croaks out, distraught now instead of embarrassed or frustrated. He drops his hands to his lap. He’s failing so badly at this. David’s obviously getting tired of dealing with this--with him.

David’s expression changes at Patrick’s apology, and for the first time since they’ve started having sex, it looks like David’s running out of patience with him. Patrick steels himself for whatever David’s about to say. This could be the moment David drops right back out of his life as surprisingly and randomly as he dropped into it.

“Okay,” David says like he’s forcing himself to remain calm. “Have I done something to make you think I need you to be some stud in the bedroom that can last for hours or something?”

“No, never,” Patrick says quickly.

“Well, then, what is this?” David asks, his voice laced with an edge of frustration. “Why do you keep apologizing to me about this? Why are you being so hard on yourself? Is it a masculinity thing? Like, what, you’re not a real man without a killer stamina?”

“No, it’s not that,” Patrick denies. “I just…” He takes a deep breath. “It’s just over so quickly every time, and I - I think I just want to be able to really enjoy what we’re doing.”

There’s a painfully long silence. David looks so hurt Patrick shakes his head frantically and scooches as close as possible so he can grab David’s hand and squeeze tight. David’s walls are coming up; Patrick recognizes the signs and scrambles to fix it.

“God, that’s not - I _do_ enjoy what we’re doing!” Patrick rushes to explain. “That’s not what I meant, please. I’m saying this wrong, I --” Patrick forces breath in and out. “I want... I just want to be able to hold off so that we can do all the things I’ve been imagining.”

David peeks up at him, eyes curious but his mouth still twisted in concern. “Oh? Like what?”

Patrick swallows thickly. He hasn’t said anything like this to David yet, but if there was ever a time to do it, it’s now, when David needs reassurance. “I want you to fuck me,” he says in a rush, his heart abruptly thumping in his chest, “but I don’t want to come while you’re still… putting your cock inside me.”

David’s mouth drops open a little bit. “Oh,” he says, in a very different voice, high and breathy.

Patrick wants to say it all, though, before he loses his nerve. His face flushed, Patrick adds, “And I… I really want to fuck you, but how is that ever gonna happen when - when I just came before you could even really put your mouth on me?”

David nods furiously, eyes pinched shut. “Mhmm, mhmm,” David says urgently. “Okay, yes, I can see the merit in being able to hold off so we can do those very hot things.” David’s eyes open again, and his gaze is hot and intent. “And I suppose I wouldn’t _mind_ being able to deep throat you.”

It’s Patrick’s turn to nod urgently. “Yes, that,” he says in a strangled sort of voice.

David strokes his hands along Patrick’s forearms, smiling his little corner smile that Patrick loves so much. “Well, if we’re going to do all of those nice things, I have some ideas.”

“Oh, you do?” Patrick teases.

“Mhmmm. I might have a little experience with different techniques for drawing it out.”

Patrick breathes in hard through his nose, struck speechless by the mental images David’s words conjure up for him. It’s somehow never occurred to him that David might have practiced.

“First things first,” David says, all business-like and bossy. It’s extremely sexy. “You are putting too much pressure on yourself. In my experience, that is not at all helpful in the context of sex. So, this is gonna be your mantra from here on out: If it happens, it’s _okay_. You don’t apologize, you just say ‘thank you, David’ and we try again later.” 

Patrick’s dick twitches. “Got it,” he breathes out.

“Next,” David says confidently, with a decisive nod, “you need to take the edge off. So, from now on, about an hour or so before we do anything with your gorgeous cock, you’re going to masturbate so you’re not a hair's breadth away from coming when I put my hands and mouth on you.”

“God, _David_ ,” Patrick groans, biting his lip.

“Patrick? Concentrate,” David teases, smirking.

“I’m trying,” Patrick says indignantly. “You’re making this all sound very hot.”

“Good,” David says warmly. “So, next time Ray’s out, we’ll try this. I’m gonna give you a handjob, and you’re gonna wear a condom for it so the sensation’s a bit less intense. Then we’re gonna do this thing where we’re both going to pay really good attention to your body and you’re going to do your best to tell me to stop when you’re close to coming, so that I can squeeze the head of your cock for about 20 seconds, not hard or anything, just enough to help you hold off. Then I’m gonna let go completely for 30 seconds, until you’re not on the edge anymore.” David’s voice is smooth like silk, casual but confident, and so deeply erotic it is destroying Patrick. “And, you know - rinse, repeat, until it’s time for you to come.”

Patrick is tenting the comforter with his erection. “Oh my god,” he moans.

“Hmmm? How’s that sound?” David says, all innocence, but Patrick knows David can see exactly how he’s affecting Patrick.

Patrick swallows. “Sounds great, except for the part where you’re very hot and I feel like I might come just from watching you put the condom on.”

“And what’s the mantra if you do?” David coaxes him. It’s really unfair how gorgeous David looks right now, eyebrow cocked and head tilted knowingly.

“If it happens, it’s okay,” Patrick says quickly, his breath coming in short pants from being so turned on.

“Such a good listener.” David smirks. “Alright, now I’m going to watch you get yourself off. Be good and practice taking the edge off.” David arranges himself so he’s laying on his side at the end of the bed, like he’s on display.

“Fuck,” Patrick rasps out, obediently putting his hand under the comforter and wrapping it around his straining cock.

David wraps a hand around his own erection, stroking slowly, eyes burning into Patrick. “Yeah, that’s perfect. You look so good like that, like you’re hiding your cock from me.”

Patrick swears and strips his cock faster. It only takes a couple of minutes of fast movement over his cock, his eyes on David, before he’s crying out, balls tensing as he pushes himself over the edge and comes.

David stops stroking himself, just holds his cock still. “Fuck, Patrick, the things you do to me.”

“The things _I_ do to you?” Patrick repeats in shock. His brain is leaking through his ears. “I call bullshit on that. Do you even know what you look like? Or fuck, what you sound like?”

David’s hand is lazily stroking again. “Do _you_ know how hot it is to hear you saying fuck like that?”

“Yeah? You like that?” Patrick teases. “Do you like me saying that I can’t wait until you can put your huge fucking cock in my ass?”

“Definitely like that,” David says smoothly, his hand moving faster. “God, yeah, I can’t wait. I’ll make it so good, Patrick. I’ll take my time and get you nice and hard, and you’re not gonna come until I make you take every inch of my cock. It might take hours before I let you come.”

And that - well, _that_ is exactly what Patrick wants, what he _needs_ , to get to the point where David is the one who decides when Patrick can come. “Oh, please, David,” Patrick breathes, and he _just fucking came_ ; the jolt of arousal that hits his spent cock is too damn much. The sight of David masturbating, his arm muscles tight from his strong grip, his face flushed, his chest heaving, it’s all so incredibly erotic. “It is not fair how hot you are,” Patrick tells him.

Davis whines. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” he gasps. David’s strokes are fast enough that his hand is nearly a blur, and Patrick watches David curl inward as he comes, shooting over his hand, groaning and stroking himself through it.

Even David’s crawl back up the bed when he’s caught his breath is sensual. He grins once they’re curled around each other. “So, um, what was that you were saying about how hot I am? Just, you know, for reference.”

Patrick groans good-naturedly. “Too hot for your own good,” he murmurs. He ruins it a little with sincerity.

-

Then a stroke of luck occurs, pretty close to their three-month anniversary, and it comes in the form of a conference that Ray will be out of town to attend, for several days in a row. He alerts David to this exciting revelation as soon as he becomes aware of it, giving David a heads-up by sending him a text with the eggplant emoji, peach emoji, and fire emoji. David doesn’t seem to appreciate the humour, insisting that Patrick use his words, and Patrick texts back _Ray’s out of town for a few days - I motion that we spend all of our free time in bed, trying to make me hold off so I can take your cock._ He thrills when David texts back _I am at our place of work, Patrick!!!!_

On their first day of complete privacy, Patrick makes sure he has already made himself come twice, once in the shower getting ready for work and once about an hour before David arrives after closing up.

As soon as they’re behind Patrick’s closed door, with blissful silence throughout the house, David moves to start stripping Patrick, who stops him. “Wait, let me do it. You’re gonna get me too worked up.” In reply, David smirks and cocks an eyebrow, strips down in record time, and walks naked to his bag for a condom and lubricant. Patrick gets distracted in his undressing to watch.

Just the sight of a naked man in his room, who he’s had sex with and is about to have more sex with… it’s enough to pull Patrick out of the moment, just briefly. If sixteen-year-old Patrick could see where he is now, Patrick’s sure he would have worked out a few things and perhaps even gotten started on making this happen sooner. But would he have met David if he’d worked it out sooner?

Patrick blinks his way out of that complicated question when David, by the bed now, pointedly gives a once-over to Patrick’s still-clothed form. Patrick quickly shucks his shirt and jeans, and then his underwear, looking hastily away from David’s heated expression as he watches Patrick. David pats the bed, mutters, “up here,” and Patrick obligingly sits up against the headboard. He tries not to blush at the fact that he’s already hard and worked up, then puts that thought away when he sees that David seems to be in a similar state.

David makes him scooch forward a bit and then slides in behind Patrick, leaning against the headboard himself and sliding his arms around Patrick’s waist. “Now, what are you going to say if you come sooner than you meant to?”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick says immediately.

David hums in his ear. “I like the sound of that,” he murmurs, and he rolls the condom down onto Patrick’s rock-hard cock.

Patrick sucks in a breath and says, “Stop!”

David stops immediately with a soft groan and squeezes the head of Patrick’s cock, breathing harshly in Patrick’s ear. “Already? Oh my _god_. Patrick? That’s so hot I just wanna stroke you ‘til you come right now.” 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Patrick admonishes, clenching his hands around David’s thighs bracketing his hips. David says a quick, amused apology, and Patrick breathes in and out, in and out, as David’s hand moves off him completely. Patrick’s hips follow the movement of their own volition, but he doesn’t come. He trembles with the effort to hold off, and eventually, the urgent need to come isn’t right there.

“Okay, I’m good,” he says breathlessly, sagging back against David’s hold. “Holy shit.”

David takes Patrick in hand again, strokes up and down once, twice, three times. Patrick’s toes curl and his hips writhe. He grunts and throws one arm back and around David’s neck, rolling his head onto David’s shoulder. David nibbles his throat and cups Patrick’s balls with his free hand as he strokes with the other.

“Shitshitshit, stop!” Patrick freezes and clenches his eyes shut against the pressure in his balls. David grips the head of Patrick’s cock with his hand and murmurs a soft, “you’re okay,” into Patrick’s ear.

“Fuck, fuck,” he hisses, shivering. This time, when David stops gripping the head of Patrick’s cock and pulls off, Patrick thrusts into the open air, letting out an actual whimper at the sensations coursing through him. He quivers with the desperate need to come and the desire to hold off, turning his head to moan into David’s jawline as his cock throbs.

“You’re so good,” David says, stroking his palms along Patrick’s chest. “You’re doing perfectly.”

Patrick holds his breath, and the moment passes. “Okay,” he exhales in a rush. “Fuck.”

Patrick’s not so lucky the third time. He can feel David’s hard cock pressing against his ass and lower back as David resumes his strokes and, after about a minute, rubs Patrick’s nipple with his thumb. Patrick says stop in a fevered rush, but he’s already coming inside the condom. His fingers dig into David’s thighs from trying futilely to hold off again. The pleasure that washes over him as his orgasm hits is so intense that his heels skid along the bed.

“Oh, oh my _god_ ,” David nearly shouts, and he ruts against Patrick’s ass, biting down on the nape of his neck. “Fuck, fuck, Patrick, I need to come.”

“Fuck my thighs,” Patrick says quickly.

David rolls them on to their sides and Patrick pulls the condom off, tossing it in the direction of the trashcan. Then he rolls himself onto his front and up onto his elbows, and says, “like this.” The hastily acquired lube from the bedside table warms quickly between Patrick’s thighs, and David groans as he sinks between them and starts thrusting, an arm sliding around to drape across Patrick’s chest.

“God, watching you come like that,” David huffs out through his ragged breaths, “it’s so delicious, Patrick, I just wanna see what it’s like when you’ve held off ten orgasms and you’re sobbing for it, and I’ll - I still won’t let you come, I’ll make you wait -”

“Yes!” Patrick moans, squeezing tight around David’s cock sliding between his thighs. “God, David, that’s it - I can only come when you tell me to and not a second before.”

David comes with a wail, which he muffles into Patrick’s shoulder, his thrusts manic and uncoordinated as he chases the sensations through to their shaky end.

Patrick waits until David has just caught his breath to deliver a wry, “Thank you, David.”

Their shared, unabashed and hysterical laughter warms Patrick to his core.

They drag on underwear and shirts and head downstairs to eat something, a cobbled-together meal of random leftovers. David’s mid-rant about today’s Rose Family Drama, but he looks soft and open. Patrick feels comfortable. A series of thoughts occur to Patrick that make him pause over his lasagna.

He loves David. He _loves_ him. Every single thing, from David’s wildly gesturing hands, tousled hair, expressive face, to David’s soft voice and skin and his broad shoulders and firm muscle. This, with David, is what he wants, what he almost missed out on. But it’s not the time to focus on the fear or uncertainty about how long he’ll have this with David, or about how his life could have taken a different path. It’s time to revel in what he has and just be grateful that he worked it out, that David’s come into his life and made it bright and beautiful and honest. It’s time for Patrick to give himself freely to David.

Once their plates are stowed in the dishwasher, David suggests they return to Patrick’s room to ‘resume our efforts’. Upstairs, David sits up against the headboard again, but this time he pulls Patrick into his lap so that they’re facing each other. David rips open the condom but Patrick takes it from him. “Better for me to do it,” he says with a grin. David smirks and puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick strokes himself a few times, and his cock reacts eagerly as always, but Patrick feels… relaxed. It’s only now that he’s feeling relaxed that he realizes how wound up he’s been every time, trying to control his thoughts and his body, and that David has been nudging him in this direction without once actually telling him to relax.

Patrick puts the condom on and then he kisses David, who cups the back of his neck and kisses back, the sweep of his tongue languid and loose in Patrick’s mouth. The slow pace of their joined mouths is bliss. Patrick loses himself in the slow, sensual making out that unravels the panicky knot that’s been lodged inside him since the beginning. David’s hands in his hair and cupping his jaw are unhurried, and they always have been.

There’s no hurry.

This is what it means to luxuriate in the pleasure, to focus on the present moment with David rather than get in his head. However long it takes… it really is okay. It’s good, even.

Patrick breaks the kiss to take David’s hand and curl it around his cock. He doesn’t remove his hand right away. They both look down at their hands around Patrick’s cock, and David uses his spare hand to squirt lube on the tip and spread it. Patrick lets go and plants his hands on David’s shoulders, stroking along the sweaty skin and down through the silk of David’s chest hair, the pace of his caresses unhurried. He drags his thumbnails over David’s nipples and looks up to watch the pleasure bloom over David’s face.

David moans, “Mmm, yes, Patrick.” His hand around Patrick’s dick is relentlessly slow and warm, his palm stroking over the head. Patrick bites his lip and meets David’s gaze, lets out a soft, short moan. The pace is deadly in the very best of ways; it feels to Patrick like they’re hungrily gorging on each other through touch and gaze and taste.

Patrick can easily feel the orgasm building. “Stop,” he whispers between their mouths, with no urgency whatsoever.

David kisses him and squeezes the head of Patrick’s cock firmly. Patrick feels the pleasure throb and throb in his balls as they tighten, but he bites down on David’s lip with a whimper and the orgasm abates. David presses his face to Patrick’s throat and lifts his hand off Patrick’s cock without needing to be told that the orgasm has passed. They’re communicating with their bodies now.

After a position change, with Patrick on his back, and David between his legs, Patrick successfully holds off a second orgasm, even with the sinful pleasure that is David’s mouth on him, and a third orgasm even though he’s stuffed full with three of David’s fingers. Patrick wants to come but the urgency continues to be missing in action. In fact, David is the one panting and sweating, moaning outrageously loud in the quiet of the room, one hand loosely fisted around Patrick’s cock and his gaze apparently glued to the sight of his fingers buried inside of Patrick. Patrick wishes he could see what David’s seeing.

“You’re so eager. It’s so hot, Patrick,” David rasps out. David’s fingers are thrusting right against what must be Patrick’s prostate, because the pressure makes Patrick throw his head back and cry out a soft, “Oh!”

“Do you want another?” David asks in a rush.

“No I’m good,” Patrick says quickly. “David, put your cock in me right now.”

“Okay, oh my god, fuck,” David says, almost babbles. David rips the condom open with shaking fingers and rolls it down onto his cock, getting up on his knees and only then removing his fingers. Patrick watches David arrange Patrick so his legs are bent out and he can position himself between them. More lube, and then their eyes meet and Patrick nods. 

David presses slowly inside, breaching the ring of Patrick’s hole with the head of his cock, his breathing harsh as he stops with just the tip inside. The timing of David’s pause is perfect because simultaneously Patrick grabs the backs of his own knees and groans, “Wait.” He closes his eyes and concentrates, letting the heat and pressure in his groin pulse and then disperse. “Oh, oh, David,” he sighs, his cock throbbing where it’s curving up towards his belly.

“You’re so good,” David says, his voice and his body trembling with the restraint it must require him to remain where he is inside Patrick, just on the precipice. David’s trembling makes his cock inch a little deeper, and Patrick shivers and rumbles out a low moan in his throat. It feels so good it’s unreal.

“Keep going,” Patrick whispers.

David dislodges Patrick’s hold on his own legs as he leans down and close, planting a hand on either side of Patrick’s chest. His cock tunnels inside of Patrick, who gasps and shakes and wraps his legs around David’s hips. They kiss, and then David shifts slightly for better leverage, and finally, finally David is fucking Patrick.

It’s beyond what he let himself imagine. David’s thrusts start out hard and slow. Patrick moans and drags sweaty palms down David’s equally sweaty spine and ass, coaxing him deeper with his grip on David’s hips. “Yes,” Patrick hisses.

“Can I - can I fuck you harder?” David gasps.

“Please,” Patrick hears himself beg. David adjusts his pace to fast and shallow jabs, his breath coming out in sharp pants and moans against the corner of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick loses track of time in their kisses and in the meeting of their bodies on each thrust, enjoys the sense of being full, and revels in the weight of David’s body over his. Then David leans back on his knees, changing the angle and pulling out halfway, before he takes Patrick’s hips and corkscrews Patrick all the way onto his cock, holding him in place and grinding in again. “David,” Patrick grits out. “I’m gonna come, I _can’t_ -”

“No,” David says quickly, still buried deep inside of Patrick. “You can. One more.” David encircles the head of Patrick’s cock with a tight grip, and Patrick’s toes curl as he tries to hold off. David feels so good. He sobs out a desperate moan but miraculously, obediently does not come.

“That was so good, you’re so fucking good, Patrick,” David says wildly, his eyes blazing as they make intense eye contact. Patrick keens high in his throat as David continues the onslaught for a little longer, for untold minutes of stupidly good pleasure. “Okay, you can come this time,” David grunts through his thrusts when they can both tell Patrick’s getting close again.

Patrick nods frantically, trapped with David’s cock seemingly pinning him in place. “Thank you, thank you,” Patrick gasps.

“So good,” David says soothingly. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you come.”

And he does. He stays buried deep, just grinds in again and again, his hand around Patrick slick and tight, until Patrick’s wanton moans get so loud and long he does sort of wonder if they’re audible to the neighbours. When Patrick comes, there’s no need to wonder if he’s audible anymore. He comes and his muscles clench, and god does it feel good with David inside him. David whines and waits until Patrick’s released his muscles before he pulls out. David removes the condoms and deposits them in the garbage.

David still hasn’t come, and he looks desperate. In answer, Patrick slicks up his thighs with lube and turns over. David dives in, groaning in Patrick’s ear and kissing down the back of his neck as he shoves his cock roughly between Patrick’s thighs. David comes almost immediately with a frenzied groan.

Patrick turns over, and David hums and nuzzles along Patrick’s jaw with his nose. “Holy fucking shit, Patrick. That was…”

Patrick kisses him, laughing, and sweeps his hands along David’s shoulders. “I mean, I guess it was okay,” he jokes.

David’s eyes narrow and he begins tickling Patrick in retaliation. It quickly turns into breathless laughter and some light wrestling before they both start to settle down. “Shower?” David suggests.

“Shower,” Patrick agrees.

It’s too soon to tell David he loves him. The moment isn’t quite right, and it’s still so early. Patrick keeps the precious words and the feeling to himself for now, but kisses David with a sigh of satisfaction as they head to the bathroom to clean up. Patrick thinks of a future--with any luck, one not too far off--where he can say those words to David whenever and wherever he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Bruce Springsteen's I'm On Fire.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
